WWII: Equestria
by Zak-B312
Summary: After conquering Europe, the Axis finds out that Celestia is helping the Allies, now composed of Irish/Russian resistance and China. While Hitler makes the decision to invade Equestria, Tojo decides to attack America in order to gain oil in the Philippines. Actually a crossover with multiple WWII media items. Rated M.
1. Prologue, Part 1

WWII: Equestria

Prologue: Part 1

** A/N: Basically, I'm going to try and combine most of the ww2 games, movies, tv shows, and books. The first one is Downfall, considered to be the BEST German WW2 movie. I'll basically do the meeting scenes. I'll try to keep character death to a minimum (may not succeed). Also, when we switch POVs, italics will be different langauges. Ex. [D] means the sentence is german (I'll only do it when the focus group doesn't speak the language). The same with English. The vehicles and weapons are from 1942.**

* * *

Berlin, Deutschland

August 27th, 1941

4 months after the invasion of Russia

In the streets, Berlin hardly looked like the cold, dark place people said it was. People were drinking, dancing, and laughing. Even the police, usually trying to keep order, were joining in. Before, there was hardly a reason, with a war looming over everyone's head. Now, only two years later, they were celebrating. The Communist, Russian Jews had been beaten out of Europe. Stalin had fled to Vladistock. The British surrendured.

The war had ended.

Or so they thought.

For underneath the Reichstag, in the Fuhrer's bunker, the Nazi high command were in a meeting. They were called there by the Fuhrer, to discuss the aftermath. It was exactly 3:30 pm when Himmler entered the planning room. He heard Jodl tell Hitler the current situation, while he whispered into Speer's ear.

"Mein Fuhrer, there are still light skirmishes in Ireland. The Russians still fight against us, possibly being supplied by Amerika. Finally, the Japanese are demanding oil." He said, pointing a planning stylus at said countries on the map on the table. Hitler, however, wasn't concerned, saying that Steiner's forces were passing through India as they spoke. "Mein Fuhrer, Steiner..." Jodl said, before Speer interrupted.

"Steiner, and his Persian allies, were routed by Nepalese and Austrailian troops supplied by Equestria. I've just received this information from Himmler." Speer said. Immediately, Hitler looked at Himmler, before taking his glasses off.

"Everyone who is suprised by this, leave." He quietly said, readying his speech. Immediately, everyone but Jodl, Himmler, Krebs, Hitler, and Goebbels went into the hallway outside. After the door closed, he began.

"The f#*&ing PUSSYFOOTS! THEY RAN FROM DRUNKS AND MOUNTAINEERS! ALL BECAUSE THEY CLAIM TO HAVE BEEN SUPPLIED BY A NATION MORE ISOLATED THAN AMERIKA! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! I EXPECTED MORE FIGHTING FROM THEM, THEY WERE IN THE F#**ING SS! BUT THEY DID WORSE THAN THE F***ING ROYAL GUARDS DID IN THE SEASON TWO FINAL! THEY ARE THE REDSHIRTS OF MLP!" Hitler SCREAMED, unaware that the people in the hallway could clearly hear him ranting. One of the secretaries was crying.

"Mein Fuhrer, they were taken by suprise!" Jodl said.

"THEN THEY'RE IDIOTS! A BLIND MAN COULD TELL WHO THE VILLIAN WAS!" Hitler yelled.

"Mein Fuhrer, you are just mad season 2 had a bad closing episode." Jodl said, shaking in fear.

"YOU'RE F***ING RIGHT I AM! I DIGRESS!" Hitler said, throwing pencils onto the table for no reason, before contuing. "THOSE DAMN PRINCESSES CAN SHOVE THEIR MAGIC UP THEIR OWN ASSES! THEY WILL WISH THEY NEVER JOINED THE ALLIES WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THEM! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO INVADE THE NATION! WHEN I DO, ROMMEL WILL TEAR THAT DUMMKOPF, SHINING ARMOR, A NEW ASSHOLE! JUST LIKE WHAT HE DID WITH ZHUKOV!" He calmed down, slightly. "I don't have magic. Yet, I have control over ALL of Europe! While that schlampe, Celestia, gets her ass kicked by bug-pony things! Goebbels, we're invading Equestria." At this, Jodl pulled at his collar nervously.

After calling the high command back in, Hitler decided to tell them his plan. They would invade Equestria with any German, Italian, and Czech army group that was not in Russia. First, they would have to 'convince' the nearby nation of Changistan to join.

"Okay. Have all Changelings were red uniforms." Hitler said, placing his plan of 'bug cannon-fodder' onto the table.

"Mein Fuhrer, what if they ask what their uniform means?" Jodl asked, nervously.

"Then tell them it's for intimadation!" Hitler yelled.

"Mein Fuhrer, they won't believe it." Jodl argued.

"Bitch please! They would eat dirt if their queen told them it tasted like choclate!" Hitler yelled back.

* * *

A few months later, all the Axis officers were in Changistan. Soon after, the entire plan was ready. Only time would tell if Equestria could survive.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Admiral Yamato received the order to send the strike force out. German oil was still being blocked by India, even though the British were gone. There are oilfields nearby, but most belonged to the American Phillipines. Hideki Tojo decided what had to be done. A fleet of Aircraft carriers were to carry planes to attack the Pacific fleet.

They would attack the United States.

They would awaken a sleeping giant.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, you might think that we're going to cut to war, we still need to cover the ASSBURGER known as 'Pearl Harbour'. Luckily, I'm going to make a few revisions. Remember: If the soldier next to you wears red, there's a possibility that he will die.**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

WWII: Equestria

Prologue, Part 2

**A/N: Well guys, I'm going to implement newspapers and mission reports at the beginning and end of a chapter. It'll create the same effect as CoD2:BRO and Full Red Jacket. On that note, the multiple crossover was inspired by Srelex putting references to media related to the factions. Examples are: Red Dawn, Naruto, and others. This chapter will focus on Pearl Harbor (booing) with some Captain America (cheering).**

* * *

_New York Magazine_

_1941, October 20th_

_WAR IN EUROPE AT AN END!_

_With former Prime Minister Winston Churchill living, crippled, in Edinburgh, the proud people of Britain have laid their arms down. Their nation, once a beacon of resistance for the democracies of the world, now stands as a puppet for the fascists. Meanwhile, Soviet dictator, Josef Stalin, has been forced out of Moscow, and into the freezer of Siberia by his European rival, Adolf Hitler. Now America, India, Australia, and Equestria are the only free nations that stand. With unknown activities behind the Equestria-Changistan border, we can only guess that Hitler will bring war there as well._

* * *

Washington DC, America

October 20th, 1941

In the streets of Washington, people tried to go about their business as they prepared for the 31st. Discarded newspapers and leaves scattered the roads. An icy frost on every other tree. A kid, barely 15, rode through on his bike that morning, tossing newspapers to houses. Being a paper boy, he read the paper first. After reading it, the grin on his face from being paid quickly faded. There was no question about.

A war was going to happen.

Meanwhile, in the Cabinet meeting room, president F. D. Roosevelt had just wheeled in. After telling the members to sit and his aid to go to the side, he started the meeting. It was normal. This group was protesting about neutrality, that group was protesting against racism. Eventually, the meeting had covered everything. Almost.

"Gentlemen, I'll ask you the same thing Celestia and Stalin ask me: How long will America pretend a war isn't going on? We made mistakes in the past with Germany, and now is the time to correct them." Roosevelt said.

"Sir, we don't know how the people will react. If we randomly attack Germany, not only will we face a war on two fronts, we'll also receive heavy criticism from vets and German-Americans." George C. Marshall said. "When they elect a new president, they'll want an Isolationist."

Disgruntled, Roosevelt ordered the Navy to move half of their destroyers and aircraft carriers from the Pacific to the Atlantic. This was to dissuade Germany from attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile, a passenger ship entered a port in New York. Most were navy sailors on leave from Guantanamo. The last person out, however, was a man in his late twenties. He wore US Army fatigues, but instead of the silver bars of a captain, he had a dark blue shield on his helmet. The most distinguishing feature, however, was the dark blue hair under his helmet. His name was Shining Armor.

As he walked through the streets, he became aware that someone was getting beat up in the alley next to him. He turned, and entered, spotting a guy wearing a leather jacket beating up a short, blond guy. He went over and pulled the guy away. When he tried punching him, Shining Armor blocked his punch, and kicked the guy in the knee. After the man ran off, Shining Armor went to help the other person up.

"I had him on the ropes." the short, blond guy said, grabbing Shining Armor's hand, and getting up. "Name's Steve Rogers, you?"

"Captain Armor." he said, taking his helmet off. Before he could say anything else, another person, wearing an army uniform, came in.

"Steve, I'm starting to think you LIKE getting beat up." he said, before turning to Shining Armor and saluting. "Sir, sergeant Barnes, 107th Infantry."

Before he could respond, Barnes walked over to Steve and took a piece of paper from him.

"So, this time you're from Boston. You do realize it's illegal to falsify enlistment documents." he said, looking from the paper to Steve. "You're about to be the only eligible guy in New York who isn't in the army. I'm on leave until, I don't know, three, maybe four years from now."

After getting out of the alleyway, the two New Yorkers decided to take Shining Armor on a 'sight-seeing' tour. After a few drinks, Steve pointed out some, 'interesting' sights.

"I got beat behind that dumpster," he slurred, pointing at the memorable places. "behind that restaurant, and behind that movie theater."

"Why don't you just run?" Shining Armor asked.

"I figured, that if you didn't get rid off a problem and stand, you'll regret it." he said. His friend, however, had a different view.

"Man, you heard what happened, right? The English got their asses kicked. What makes you think we have a chance?" Barnes said. Steve just shrugged.

"We kicked them once, who says we can't again?" he said.

* * *

Pearl Harbor

December 7th, 1941

Pilot Kiwari looked out the window of his B5N "Kate". Below him, he saw American battleships slowly sink into the harbor. His plane was part of the group sent to destroy the aircraft carriers. However, to his surprise, there were no aircraft carriers in sight.

"Saigo, what is our new target." Kiwari said to the radio operator behind him.

"Sir, we are to assist the attack on 'battleship row'. There are reports of two American pilots in the sky. Tori-saki, ready the rear gun!" he calmly stated, to both the lieutenant in front of him, and the scrawny ensign behind him. Though quiet, Tori-saki was a cold, merciless machine. With the machine gun, he could shoot at aircraft straighter than most.

Immediately after changing course, Kiwari saw that most of the ships had been sunk. He decided to target a nearby heavy cruiser. He described the target to Saigo, who readied the torpedo, and aimed the nose directly at the ships deck guns. He heard the click of the torpedo being released, and pulled up.

As he pulled up, he had to quickly maneuver out of the path of a P-40. However, the engine began sputtering, and Kiwari noticed that there were bullet holes in the engine block.

"We're going down!" he said. Moments later, the torpedo bomber crashed into the water. It's crew, all dead, had completed their mission.

* * *

CPO Mendez ran from cover to cover, trying to get to a nearby 40-millimeter bofors. He turned to the two PFCs behind him, and motioned them over.

"Alright, on my signal, we make a run to that 40-mil'. Hendricks, load; Locke, spot targets." he said, pointing at the AA gun a few meters in front of them. "Okay, let's go."

Immediately after running, a Zero started strafing them, only kicking up dust in the first wave. However, as soon as the 40-mil was loaded and ready, it came back, killing Hendricks on the next pass.

"Hell! Jap plane, strafing us! Coming in from your left for another flyby!" Locke shouted. Mendez quickly turned the gun around, and pressed his foot onto the firing pedal. At once, the plane took heavy damage before bursting into flame. Just before it hit the water, it blew up, pieces scattering into the harbor. A few minutes later, a petty officer came by and told them that the Japs had left.

Time to help the survivors.

* * *

IJN carrier, Akagi

400 miles from Oahu

Immediately after the last plane from the second wave landed on the carrier, the admiral in charge ordered the ships to go back the Japanese waters. He said that they had lost the element of surprise, and went into the command bridge. Inside, a Japanese wearing a red armband and an IJN officer uniform. On the red armband, it had a swastika. He was a Nazi political officer.

"Well done admiral, we have crippled the enemy fleet." he said. The admiral, however, ignored him, and went over to the window. He turned to the PO, and told him something that would haunt the entire nation.

"I fear all we have done, is awoken a sleeping giant."

_Address to the nation_

_December 8th, 1941_

_"Members of the Senate, and the House of Rep.." President FDR. "Yesterday, December 7th, 1941; a date that will live in infamy. The United States of America, was suddenly, and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces, of the Empire of Japan.". Now, there is no question to whether or not we are at war with Japan, for Japan is at war with us. We have just now received the casualty list, totaling nearly 1,200 dead, and thousands wounded. As though adding insult to injury, the entire pacific fleet in Oahu was massacred._

**A/N: Well, we have officially left the prologue. Now we go to war! I do not own MLP, Pearl Harbor, or Captain America: the first Avenger. MLP:FiM belongs to Lauren Fist. Faust means 'fist' in German.**


End file.
